1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing rack for dishes and more particularly pertains to a new dishwashing rack for making it easier to wash dishes without breaking them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a washing rack for dishes is known in the prior art. More specifically, washing, rack for dishes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements .
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,560; 2,010,734; U.S. Patent No. Des. 120,494; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,641; 3,800,957; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 217,491.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dishwashing rack. The inventive device includes a frame having side members, a top member integrally attached to the side members, a bottom member also integrally attached to the side members, and a plurality of cross members interconnecting the side members; and also includes a plurality of elongate dish support members being mounted at a slant upon the frame with each elongate dish support member having a bottom end portion which is angled to prevent dishes from sliding off the dishwashing rack; and further includes extendable leg members each having an elongate leg support member securely attached to the frame, a tubular leg member slidably mounted upon the elongate leg support member, and a threaded member threaded through a side of the tubular leg member and being engageable to the elongate leg support member; and also includes detachable mounting members for attaching the dishwashing rack to a side wall of a sink.
In these respects, the dishwashing rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it easier to wash dishes without breaking them.